Diablos
Diablos is a deadly wyvern appearing in nearly every Monster Hunter game. Appearance Diablos is a large bipedal wyvern. It's body is heavy and stocky, covered in thick brown armor, with a spiked ridge along it's back. It's talons and claws are rather dull and mainly used for digging. At the end of it's tail is a studded two-pronged mace. It has sharp forward facing teeth, with two small tusks pointing forwards. Around it's face is a spiked frill, and two massive twisted horns. Diablos is also known to expel black smoke when angry. Ecology Diablos almost exclusively inhabit desert regions, where they are arguably the most fearsome thing living there, with even Elder Dragons like Teostra steering clear. Despite it's appearance, Diablos is not carnivorous. It primarily feeds on giant desert cacti, along with a few other plants. However, Diablos is no less dangerous, as it is known to be extremely territorial to almost any other living thing, and has an extraordinarily violent and ruthless disposition, made even worse by the fact that they are prone to insomnia, adding to their irritability. Diablos frequently lock horns with their own kind over food or territory. Abilities Diablos is typically not very unique in special features, as it lacks any elemental abilities or a breath attack. The wyvern will even tend to avoid flying at all unless absolutely necessary, as it's heavy armor weighs it down. Rather, it relies on sheer force, running down opponents on foot with startling speed and using its horn and tail to gore, slash, and crush the opposition. It is also an exceptional digger, often burrowing up from underneath foes without warning. The most notable feature of Diablos though, is it's roar. While it's not uncommon for many large creatures in the Monster Hunter world to have roars loud enough to make you cover you ears in pain if close enough, few can compare to the earsplitting scream that Diablos makes, with the beast using it to mark it's turf for many miles around, and to stun opponents in battle. Weaknesses While Diablos' sun-baked carapace is fire-proof, it's conversely quite weak to ice element attacks. Additionally, Diablos have sensitive ears when burrowing underground, so loud noises will cause them to burst out of the ground in pain and become stuck briefly, although this no longer works when the beast is enraged. The creature is typically easy to bait as well. Black Diablos Black Diablos also known as the black horned wyvern is a normal female Diablos during mating season, with it's armor turning pitch black. Black Diablos are far more violent than their male counterparts. Bloodbath Diablos The Bloodbath is a Diablos that was nearly killed by hunters in the past, losing one of its horns, part of it's tail, and suffering numerous wound and injuries. Even afterwards, other creatures picked up on this weakness and frequently attacked the wounded wyvern. Despite all odds, the Diablos survived and underwent some frightening changes. It's horn and tail grew back twisted and deformed, adding to it's deadly strength, and it's body has only bulked up. It's normally brown carapace is tinted blue in places, and when angered, red glowing veins appear. The Bloodbath Diablos' sheer savagery and strength is virtually unmatched by any other creature, even monsters in the Apex state, and is now tough enough to be seen stalking volcanic regions, displacing elder dragons on it's violent rampages and wading through molten lava with no problems. Additionally, when sufficiently angered, it's body temperature skyrockets, causing fluids near it's skin to boil and explode in a cloud of pressurised steam with enough force to turn the bones of an armored hunter to gravel. Because of it's past, the wyvern hates humans with a burning passion, and will go significantly out of it's way to chase down and kill any that it encounters. de:Diablos Category:Monster Hunter Category:Wyvern Category:Video Games